A New Life
by stayoceanminded
Summary: Takes place in New Moon when Bella is looking for her and Edwards meadow. Except Jake and his pack aren't there to protect Bella. Will Bella find true love or will she tempt fate? Please read I will write more. First fan fic! Bad Summary please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bella POV:**

It has been months since Edward left me in the forest. I will never forget the look of distain he gave me, the bitterness in his eyes, and the smirk curving onto his lips. How his harsh woulds hit me like a ton of bricks and how I believed every word he said to me that day. I knew it was never meant to be true. I mean how could a man like god want to do with a meek frail human anyway?

For the last month or so I have been trying to find the meadow that Edward had taken me to. Jake has always tagged along saying its too dangerous to be out in the woods alone. Of course Charlie agrees whole heartily with Jake, making me carry pepper spray with me everywhere I go. The one day I decide to go and try to find the meadow without Jake because he's busy, I find it.

Its doesn't even look remotely the same as it did last time I was here. Then again, I guess that would be because of Edward. He made everything look vibrant and exciting that I would have done anything he told me to do without a second thought. I look around at the trees, the grass, the flowers, the rocks and sticks just trying to find something that would remind me of Edward. To remind me of what I used to have, but now all I have is nothing. Every time I think of Edward my body feels like it's trying to disembowel me, heart and soul. I just want to double over and scream as the pain that I've kept hidden for so long bubbles to the surface and explodes like fire crackers in my stomach.

Just as I was about to fall onto the hard, wet ground I hear my name being called by a familiar voice. A voice of my worst, dead enemy's second hand man who is the last two of what was James's coven. Laurent. I got up from my position on the ground slowly and awkwardly, before I brought my eyes to Laurent's bright, blood red ones. I wasn't at all surprised that he hadn't stopped all together drinking human blood and start drinking animal blood when he moved in with the Denali coven.

After I stood up I started walking over to him, being stupid and naive to think he was still a friend. Yet he wasn't and never was, I don't know why I thought he was a friend when he tried to kill me along with James and Victoria. When I approached Laurent his innocent smiling turning into a foul one. When I saw the maleficent look in his eyes, I stopped abruptly which in turn caused him to chuckle softly.

As Laurent walked over to me I stood frozen to the spot not even able to scream or talk. Although it wouldn't do any good for there was no one in miles to hear me scream.

"Bella, Bella your still as skittish as before." He said while twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I nearly cringed at the question. Great going! The perfect thing to ask the evil vampire who was probably going to kill me. Luckily, it did work. He paused his journey towards me to answer.

"Yes, I actually came here as a favor to her." He sighed and shook his head, a mildly concerned frown crossing his face. "She won't be happy about this."

"A-About what?" I asked, grasping at a chance to further prolong his attack. His face immediately hardened.

"About me killing you. She wanted that part for herself." He said harshly.

"W-What?" I stuttered, and mentally slapped myself at how naive and stupid I was acting.

"Well, you're Edward Cullen's mate, and he killed James. He was Victoria's mate, in case you were wondering. She wants a sort of trade, mate for mate. That kind of deal. But see you do smell rather delectable… So I'm going to do you a favor and kill you myself." I gasped. He really was going to kill me, and there was no one to save me this time. I was alone.

"How is that a favor?" I squeaked out, almost outraged.

"Believe me…anything I do to you will be a hundred times better than what Victoria's planning." My anger soon dissipated, replaced with fear again.

"Don't do this" I pleaded, my voice sounding pathetic even to my own ears. Laurent frowned.

"Bella, don't make this difficult. I really _am_ doing you a favor…"

He took the last few steps it took for him to stand right in front of me. I desperately tried to even out my breathing but with no avail. Laurent lifted his hand and gently stroked my cheek, and let it drift down to my neck which he rubbed enthusiastically, pushing my hair out the way as he did so. He tilted my head so that my neck was completely bare to his gaze, and mouth. My heart raced as he lowered his head and I gasped as I felt the razor edge of his teeth enter my throat.

This was it. I was going to die. I came to terms with it but shouldn't I be scared? No, I realized in a sudden wave of clarity, dying wasn't something to fear; it was to be embraced. Any ties I may have to my life were meaningless without Edward. This would end my suffering. It would be just be over. _Yet_ the small nagging voice in my mind kept repeating, _what if it hurts?_

Just as I was coming to terms with everything about death, Laurent let go of my neck and said everything is going to be all right, and I could start to feel the familiar burning of vampire venom leaking into my veins. The way it spread like wild fire, hurt more then losing Edward. As I screamed in agony because intense pain had just exploded all over my body. I blacked out, but last thing I remember is Laurent picking me up and running through the forest at vampire speed, that no human could ever attain.


	2. Chapter 2

The story may not be descriptive as the first chapter but I'll try. Hang in the fellow readers

Oh and fellow readers the rating is M so there is going to be some swears (FYI) but please continue to read.

**Laurent POV:**

When I bit Bella she went limp in my arms as she withered in pain. I couldn't believe what her blood had tasted like. It was like fucking leprechauns were having a party in my mouth at the end of a rainbow; her blood was so delicious I was lost in the moment.

That's when I smelled it. _Werewolves, _about four or five were approaching, and they were running fast. So I high tailed it out of there heading to the cover of the forest in the opposite direction of the bear like wolves. Once I reached the forest I climbed up an evergreen with Bella on my shoulder and started jumping from tree to tree. Bella was moaning because of the vampire venom racing through out her body.

The werewolf smell was becoming weaker as I was racing through the tree tops. I presume that meant that they were losing my scent. As I was thinking this I heard a wolf cry break the uneasy silence of the damp rain forest, but I kept running. I was going back to the Denali coven in Alaska with Bella by my side.

**Bella POV: **(couple hours later)

It was worse then I ever thought it was. Why on earth did I want to be like this? It hurt so immensely that I was withering in pain. I could feel that I was lying on something soft and that there was someone sitting next to me, telling me that it was almost over and that everything would be alright. As this unknown person was telling me this, my heart was racing. I could only think that this was it and that my human life was forever gone at the age of eighteen.

So I was saying my good byes to everyone that I ever knew. My mother Rene and her husband Phil, my father Charlie, Jake my best friend and his dad Billy, my friends from school Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Jessica. I also told each of them that I was glad to have met them and that I loved them dearly and would always and forever would. The only people I couldn't say good bye to were the Cullen's. They ad caused me so much pain and suffering that it was heart wrenching, because they thought of me apart of their family like a daughter and sister. As I was saying these thoughts in my mind my heart gave its final _thump,_ and it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody sorry I haven't written for a while. I have my reasons and I'll list them for you **_

_**School**__ (__**I have exams coming up)**_

_**I've been sick**_

_**My computer is a Mac and so I have to send it to a PC and a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo**_

_**So don't hate me for not writing I'm trying my best. Also I was gonna ask you all since I've been writing this I would like you all to review and criticize. It helps me make the story better.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**P.S- Bella's thoughts are going to be slanted **_

_

* * *

_

_**Bella POV:**_

_My heart had officially stopped beating; never to beat again. I'm the living dead forced to feed off of humans. Since I find the thought of killing a human much less drinking their blood was revolting; I'll do the vegetarian diet. _

_God I'm being so morbid. What the hell is wrong with me? 'You were turned into a vampire by a corrupt, sadistic vampire' Bitterness muttered. I told Bitterness to shut it._

_My human life was over and I can never return to it, to my friends or my family. My transformation was finally over, and I was going to be 18 for life. Yet I was too afraid to open my eyes in case this was all a dream. I went against my better judgment and opened my eyes to a whole new world._

_I was lying on my back staring into the ceiling, and it was beautiful. Each dust molt that came into my vision looked like a tiny floating crystal. The ceiling was hardwood, and I could see the grains in the mahogany. I could have lied there on the bed for the rest of my existence but someone cleared their throat. I hadn't realized I wasn't the only one in the room._

_I slowly sat up and looked around to what seemed like an ordinary bedroom minus the five breath taking vampires. I then looked down at my clothes, someone had changed them. They weren't all muddy and ripped anymore, instead I was wearing skinny jeans, a midnight blue v-neck, a grey cardigan, and my pair of my red all star converse._

"_Not half bad; who ever dressed you does a better job at dressing you then yourself" said my inner sassiness. I humphed in response._

"_Bella? Bella? Hello are you there?" said a bell like voice._

_I turned around to see the person that spoke. It was a women who had long strawberry blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. She wore a simple rose colored spring dress that complimented her very well. I looked at the rest of the vampires that were in the room with me. They all had golden topaz colored eyes._

_There were two other women one with a man on her hip the other not so much. The other man was standing protectively in front of everyone, like he was protecting something from them. I looked around the room but I couldn't see what the treat was._

_The other man who was at the short women's hip had his hand around her petit waist. He seemed oddly familiar, he had long black dread locks and had a dark complexion and was smiling at me. That smile was not a friendly smile; it was made up of pure evil._

_It was Laurent. The one who turned me into the living walking undead. I did a backward flip off the bed to the other side of the room. Everything should have looked like a blur but it didn't. Everything stayed perfectly clear, I could still see every dust molt circulating through out the room. Once I landed, my head shot up and I narrowed my eyes at Laurent and hissed._

_The women without a mate was the one to speak up first. She had medium long dark brown hair that seemed to be layered. It suited her very well. Stop complimenting them Bella, they are your enemies. _

"_Bella? Its all right we're not going to hurt you" said the brunette._

_Except you already have isn't that right Laurent. I snorted in response to the brunettes statement. She ignored my snort and continued talking._

"_Bella, my name is Kate Denali. This is my sister Tanya" Kate said_

"_Hi Bella its so nice to finally meet you, Edward has told us so much about you!" I cringed when Tanya said his name. Kate shushed her when she said his name, a look of happiness crossed Tanya's face but she masked it with sorrow a second later. _

"_I'm sorry Bella. Anyway this is my other sister Irina and her mate Laurent" Kate said. I hissed when she said Laurent's name._

"_What is your problem with my mate?!" Irina accused me with a glare. _

"_I'm shaking in my underpants, oooohhhhhhhh" said my inner sassiness. What I actually said was more like "My problem with your mate is that he's a mind playing, sadistic, chauvinistic, pig!" I spat in her face and then hissed at Laurent._

"_I'm sorry Kate but I must leave." I said making my way towards the door._

"_Bella, wait lets talk about this, we'll take you hunting then you can decide if you would like to go then. Okay?" Kate pleaded._

_Why does she want me to stay so badly I've never even met the damn women before. Yet she was acting like shes know me her whole life. Also since she brought up hunting I only begun to realize that I had a burning sensation in the back of my throat._

"_Sorry Kate I would like to stay but I can see that I'm not welcome here." I said almost making it out the door until Kate spoke up again._

"_Bella who doesn't want you here?" Kate asked with curiosity intwined into her voice._

"_Kate thats obvious" she gave me a dumb founded look but I continued talking " Well Kate since you don't know I'll tell you. Your two lovely sister obviously don't like me since one is trying to get with my ex and the other doesn't like my attitude. Also I feel the urge to rip out Laurent throat" I said matter of factually._

_Kate then looked around the room and saw that I was right and sighed. "Okay Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope our paths cross again down the road" she said with a sigh._

"_I was a pleasure meeting you as well Kate, and thank you for the clothes and everything else." I smiled at her and continued "Tanya, Irina, Laurent as for you I rather wish we don't meet again but you never know." I said with a shrug._

_I was about to walk out their front door when I heard someone yell my name. OMG what now?_

_It was Kate and she was running at me with a backpack in her hand and in the other a jacket._

"_Kate what's all this" I said gesturing to the items in her hand._

"_Well, I didn't want you to leave empty handed. So I put a couple changes of clothes and other products into the bag. Oh and theres a wallet in there with a credit card, drivers license, a cell phone, and some cash" she said._

"_Kate I can't take this, its too much, and I don't even know you!" I said in a frustrated voice. _

"_Bella I'm not taking NO for an answer. Your a new born with an ability and resistance. I'm not sure what your ability is yet but I do know is that you have a power of resistance. Thats why you didn't realize you were hungry" she said in a motherly tone that kinda scared me. "Also I'm coming with you for your first hunt and then I'll be out of your hair. Now follow me because I know your starving" she said smiling and then took off into the woods._

_I stood there trying to figure out what just happened. Kate had just given me a hot pink vinyl backpack that was filled with a couple changed of clothes, a cellphone, shampoo & conditioner, make-up, a wallet containing cash, a credit card, and drivers license, and she wouldn't take it all back. Then she told me I had an ability but she didn't know what it was and that i had the power of resistance. Now she's waiting for me to go and hunt with her, I better go. Kate seems like the type of person who doesn't like to wait. She reminds me so much of Alice......_

_Kate and I had hunted some elk and deer and I caught a cougar (mountain lion.) I was so happy that I was almost bouncing up and down. It's been a couple hours since Kate taught me how to hunt and she just left. I was now alone again. In the woods up in teh outskirts of Alaska._

_Where to go? I think that pretty easy Bella, the Volturi._

And so I'm now running east towards Italy. Towards the most powerful vampires in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I'm a huge-lame-douche-eating-cookie-mongrel-that wears-a-sweatpats with flat-and a sombrero. Get all your insults out now for I haven't updated in like a couple months now. It's horrible, I'm soo freaking lazy its unbelievable!**_

_**I shouldn't deserve all of your wonderful comments. Thanks btw for reading and reviewing my story. It just popped into my head one day, and I was like 'hey this would be a cool idea.....' and you can see where that went. So to answer all you questions would be my honor.**_

_**Question's:**_

_What happened to the wolves?...will they find Bella's scent along with another vampire's? Did the Cullen's ever find out?_

_How is Laurent going to explain to the Denali's about Bella?_

_Tanya is already trying to get with Eddie?_

_**Answer's: **_

_**The wolves are out of the story for the time being. They lost Bella's scent along with Laurent's. Has for the second part of the question you will soon find out.**_

_**Laurent never tells them that it was he who changed Bella**_

_**Tanya is always trying to get with Edward remember that for this story**_

_**NOW FOR SOME LONG OVER DUE STORY THAT, I HOPE YOU ALL WISH TO READ. READ EVEN THOUGH LARENT'S A DOUCHE AND MY LAZY ASS SELF FOR NOT WRITING SOONER. BUT AS I DID SAY I HAD EXAMS AND I'VE BEEN HUNGRY A LOT AND SLEEPING A LOT TOO NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT. AND NO MY EGGO IS NOT PREGGO, SO NO JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS. **_

_**NOW STORY TIME GET COMFORTABLE I'M GIVING YOU A LOT TO READ.**_

_***ALL RIGHTS ARE STILL PROPERTY OF SM; SADLEY BUT O WELL***_

_

* * *

_

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

_**Bella POV:**_

_Aro has called everyone into the main hall for we have visitors that are supposed to be coming today. Here I stand a top the stairs to the left of Aro's throne by the wall. _

_I'm ten minutes early from when we're all supposed to be present. This moment reminds me so much of when I first came here seeking the help of Aro..._

_***Flashback***_

_I'm riding the motorcycle that I had "borrowed" (for a lack of a better word) that I had discovered a while back in the Rocky's all the way to Toronto, Ontario. I had to hunt twice since then and again before I entered the city. _

_For this was the first time since I was turned, that I had been in any type of proximity to a living, breathing human. I had entered the airport with ease and confidence for I didn't feel the familiar burn in the back of my throat._

'_Congratulations Bella, now shut up and stop babying yourself!!' said my inner voice _

_I heard the woman call next and it was time to sell it. I walked up to the counter for find a young, 20 year staring at me with the falsest smile alive say:_

"_Hi welcome to Air Canada, how can I be of assistance to you today?" _

_Her name was Judy that much I could be sure of because, of the name tag on her horrid puke green uniform. She had a fake, crappy dyed blonde hair that from the looks of it she tried to do it herself. It was straightened and pined up; fanning her face in a way that could've been attractive. She also had a fake tan that made her look orange and far to much eye make-up. That you could barely make out that she had blue eyes._

"_Hello, I would like a one way ticket to Volterra, Italy please" I told her with the same fake smile she was still giving me._

"_Ummm, sorry miss but there are no seats left for Volterra except one in First Class" said Judy. _

_To anyone it would have looked like she was being kind and helpful but I knew she wasn't. She was sneering and smirking at me because she thought that I couldn't pay for first class. Can you say bitch?_

'_Bitch' said my inner voice_

"_Actually, that would be perfect" pronouncing every syllable in perfect "could you get that together for me Judy? I would greatly appreciate it" I said giving her my bitch smile. Judy asked for my passport, drivers license, and money frowning and sulking a tiny bit. I gave her my fake passport the Kate gave me, the fake drivers license Kate gave me, and the money which I really hope isn't fake the Kate also gave me._

'_Aren't cha glad Kate made you keep all of that stuff eh' Helen my inner voice said._

"_Okay heres all your information you need, your ticket, passport, money, and drivers license. Have a wonderful flight...." Judy said, I could finish the sentence she had set up too. It was 'and don't ever come back.'_

_One step a head of you Judy, I wasn't on planing to come back for a really long time if I could help it._

_The plane ride went swimmingly, but when I was off and had gone through customs, I ran into the nearest forest. Thank goodness that when we had landed it was night time otherwise I would be sparkling like a fire cracker on the fourth of July._

_I drank the nearest animal that was in my range, and drained a few more deer before I had to go. I didn't know exactly where the Volturi castle was, but I knew I was going to find it._

_***End of Flashback***_

_As I opened my eyes I saw the everyone was starting to enter the hall. I felt like I was being watch, it gave me a weird and uncomfortable feeling. I turned my head to the left and saw Demetri, Felix, and Heidi all staring at me. _

_Demetri being the pig he was, was staring at my body. I had on a midnight blue silk dress that hugged my body perfectly, although it showed a bit to much skin for my liking. I finished off my outfit with 3 inch pumps, a silver necklace and matching earrings. He was looking at my perfect hour glass figure in a way that made it look like he was undressing my with his eyes. When Heidi saw this, she smacked him up side the head. They began to have a heated argument about their 'relationship.' _

_Felix was staring at my face, thank god. I guess he was more acutely looking at my eyes. My hair was pinned at the sides with my hair failing to my waist, allowing a full view of my face. With my eyes now wide open were shining a bright jade/moss green. _

_All I can figure out to why I have green eyes rather to topaz is because of my power. A power which allows me to talk to animals, control the weather, and the four elements (earth,fire,water, and metal). Which has gotten me the nickname '__**Mother Nature' **__which is ironic because when I human I detested the wilderness. This is the only logical explanation to why I have green eyes._

_I felt a pair of arms twine themselves around my waist. I turned around to look into the eyes of my glorious mate. Alec. I starred into the depths of his topaz eyes for what seemed like an eternity but what was actually 3 seconds. _

_Yes, I did say TOPAZ eyes. Ever since Alec and I fell in love he didn't want to be a monster anymore, and has ever since been a devoted husband, lover, vegetarian. I'm so proud of him and his sister she saw Alec change diets, she wanted to do it with him. Also being her best friend helped a little._

_As I was lost in my thoughts and staring into Alec's eyes, Aro had called our attention. With a sigh I pulled my gaze away from my loves, towards Aro._

"_My children I have brought you hear today to be witnesses" Aro said gesturing with his hand towards the wooden doors that were now being opened slowly._

_I felt Alec's are tighten around my waist and the smile on his lips as he gently kissed my neck. I felt another presence to my right. I peaked through my closed eyelids to find it was Jane. She was giving me a glare that said 'pay attention or you'll miss this.'_

_I let out a sigh and opened my eyes to see a figure in a cloak step around the door with someone behind them._

_***Flashback***_

_I was led down a dark hall way with candle flames flickering in the slight breeze. I could hear water trickling down the walls of the tunnel and onto the ground. I followed the two men that had addressed themselves as Demetri and Felix with ease. They came to a stop abruptly in front of two ancient looking wooden doors._

_I was ushered into the room and was visually assaulted by the numerous crowd of vampires. They all seemed to dress from a different period of history at different times in the day. The only thing that the dozen or more vampires all had in common was that they all had blood red eyes. All their eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets when they saw me._

_It seemed that they were expecting a newborn who'd have red eyes like their own not green. I just shoved them off and walked straight towards the man with black shoulder length hair who was sitting in the biggest throne in the entire room._

'_Pompous, conceded, arrogant. Check, check, and check. Yup we got an ass on our hands Bella. Don't fuck up.' Helen said with all her supporting words of wisdom. Hint the sarcasm and notice the eye roll._

"_Welcome newborn! I'm Aro, my brothers Marcus and Caius. Who prey tell are you?' Aro said._

"_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella if you will" I said with all the kindness and innocence I could muster._

'_Yeah right Bella, grow a pair already would yea?' Helen through in her two cents._

_I looked around the hall to see every vampires eyes on me. I was caught by a pair of eyes that belonged to a boy no a man, he appeared to be 17 at the least. He had messy brown hair, broad shoulders, a strong build, he appeared to be 6'2, and blood red eyes. He seemed to be starring intensely at me, as I him. _

_**(Ok I know in the books Jane and Alec are like 12 but in my story their 17 forever) **_

_My attention was brought back when a man with pale blonde hair that was a little bit longer then his shoulders started to speak._

"_What have you come here for Bella?" Caius said._

"_I have come here to ask to join your Guard sir" I said bowing my head to show my respect._

"_Powers?" Marcus said. He had short to medium brown hair that was slightly curly._

"_Yes, I have one power that involves a few."_

"_What would that be dear Isabella" Aro said with a tinge of impatience entwined into his velvet voice._

"_Oh umm, I can control the weather, talk to animals, and control the four elements. Earth, fire, water, and metal" I said counting everything on my fingers._

"_Splendid! Just splendid! Could you demonstrate for us my dear?" Aro said in a way a dog with beg for a bone._

"_I would Aro but I cannot for I have nothing the my power in here that would work in here. I'm also still learning everything there is to being a vampire and as well my power" I told them._

"_That's fine, if you excuse my brothers and I we need to discuss your request. Bella may I touch your hand for a brief moment before I make my decision?" Aro asked again this time directly in front of me._

_I gave him my bare hand, and he took it. He gasped and starred at me with wide eyes and then ran at vampire speed to his brothers. They discussed the situation while I stood there trying to figure what the fuck just happened._

'_Well, you see Bella its quiet simple. You we turned into a vampire after your vampire boyfriend left you for good, and your werewolf friend could be fuck knows where. You then ran away across the freaking globe from Alaska to Italy. You were then led down a corridor by two angry looking vampire men and was then pushed into a room filled of vampires with issues. Within minutes of telling three pompous men who you are, you develop a crush on a vampire you don't know. You were then hand raped by a man that seems older then time. Thats what the fuck just happened. Get used to it, its probably going to happen again.' Helen said with the ever 'non' sarcasm._

_***End of Flashback***_

_I opened my eyes to see a a man kneeling in front of the three brothers._

_He was wearing black dress shoes, black slacks, a white button up shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. He had a strong jar and sharp masculine features that would be considered godly. He was tall about 6'1 or 6'2 as well as lanky. To top it all off, he had unruly hair that didn't seem to obey his command. His hair was an odd shade as well, it was a bronze color._

_He opened his eyes to reveal golden, topaz eyes with slight purple bruises under under them. He turned his face in my direction, without noticing me. That was when I recognized him. It was Edward Cullen!_

_**(I was going to end it here but I'm being super nice)**_

_I must have let out a gasp for everyone that was in the room turned to look at me, and Alec tightened his grasp around my waist. No one knew that that I was with Edward when I was human, all they knew was I had a bad past. All except Aro, he knew the minute he touched my hand in our first encounter. Aro had a puzzled look on his face probably wondering why I gasp but he shook off whatever he was thinking, and turned back to Edward and spoke._

"_My son, what is it that you have come here for? Have you reconsidered my offer to join the guard?"_

"_No Aro, I have not come here to tell you that I wish to be apart of your guard." Edward said angrily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and continued "Instead I come here asking you to finish my life. For there is no point in living anymore without my love of my life" Edward said chocking on a sob at the end._

"_Edward what do you mean? Why should I end your life? Who was your love?" Aro asked seeming quiet concerned._

"_I mean exactly what I say Aro. I wish to die and for you to kill me. My family would never do it, they don't have the strength. As for who I loved. I loved a girl with long mahogany hair, chocolate caramel eyes, that always seemed to fall down even on flat surfaces; she was extremely clumsy. She's dead now" he sighed but continued "and I cannot live without her. The last time I talked to her I told her that I never wanted to see her again, and that I didn't love her anymore. But Aro I lied, I've always wanted to see her again, and I do love her. Please Aro end my misery" Edward pleaded._

_Before Aro could respond, I ripped away from Alec's loving embrace and ran over to Edward. While shouting:_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

_**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

Hey everyone! I know, I get it, you all hate me because I haven't updated the story in 2 years and I left you with a cliff hanger! I am open to any punches that may be thrown my way but please avoid my face for grad is coming up. I'm really sorry for letting you all down by not writing any new chapter but if I'm going to be completely honest I lost my motivation. So stay with me because I have decided to write again! Hopefully you all like it, so here we go!

**RECAP:**

I must have let out a gasp for everyone that was in the room turned to look at me, and Alec tightened his grasp around my waist. No one knew that that I was with Edward when I was human, all they knew was I had a bad past. All except Aro, he knew the minute he touched my hand in our first encounter. Aro had a puzzled look on his face probably wondering why I gasp but he shook off whatever he was thinking, and turned back to Edward and spoke.

"My son, what is it that you have come here for? Have you reconsidered my offer to join the guard?"

"No Aro, I have not come here to tell you that I wish to be apart of your guard." Edward said angrily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and continued "Instead I come here asking you to finish my life. For there is no point in living anymore without my love of my life" Edward said chocking on a sob at the end.

"Edward what do you mean? Why should I end your life? Who was your love?" Aro asked seeming quiet concerned.

"I mean exactly what I say Aro. I wish to die and for you to kill me. My family would never do it, they don't have the strength. As for who I loved. I loved a girl with long mahogany hair, chocolate caramel eyes, that always seemed to fall down even on flat surfaces; she was extremely clumsy. She's dead now" he sighed but continued "and I cannot live without her. The last time I talked to her I told her that I never wanted to see her again, and that I didn't love her anymore. But Aro I lied, I've always wanted to see her again, and I do love her. Please Aro end my misery" Edward pleaded.

Before Aro could respond, I ripped away from Alec's loving embrace and ran over to Edward. While shouting:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As I raced towards Edward, I heard Alec swear and shout my name behind me. I didn't turn around to look at Alecs face because if I did then I would stop whatI was doing. Except I needed to keep Edward alive, even after all the shit he put me through, I owe it to his family. They helped save my life more times then I could count and this was my turn to repay them. I won't let Edward die because he believed that I'm dead.

"Edward! What do you think you're doing!" I shouted at him. He was completely insane, no one should end their life because they lost their love. Millions of people die each day and nobody kills themselves over it.

At the sound of my voice Edward took his eyes off aro and found my face. I don't believe he realized that it was me he was looking at. Finally, Edward stood up and walked over to me; which in reality was only three feet away. He placed his hands on my shoulders while just staring at my face. He was comparing what I looked like as a human to what I look like now, as a vampire. After what seemed like 6 hours, he embraced me in a vice grip. Sure it would've been easy to break but with all the emotion baggage that just slapped me in the face, I didn't feel up to it. That was until Edward started talking.

"Bella, oh my sweet, sweet Bella! I can't believe you're back, in my arms! I looked everywhere for you. How I missed you! I can't believe that it's really you! Just wait till Alice hears about this, she's going to be so happy!" Edward said, he wasn't really talking to me but more himself.

'_Bells this is bad, I repeat bad. You listen to me missy, you need to get your ass out of dodge ASAP! You're with Alec now, you have to tell ol' Eddy boy the truth. Unless you want the whole coven thinking that you're a two timing whore, I'd stop hugging Edward NOW!' shouted Hellen._

I pushed Edward away from me so that we were again 3 feet apart. Not enough distance if you'd ask me, but he kept stepping closer and I stepping back. Edward had a curious expression on his face like he discovered that I was an alien or that I grew a second head in 5 seconds. I knew I had to explain to Edward how I ended up here or how I became a vampire but in the middle of the hall wasn't the place to do it. I needed to evacuate the area along with Edward with extreme caution. I didn't want to alarm any one of anything, especially Alec.

I looked at Edward with pity in my eyes, willing him to stop and be patient and that I'd explain everything later. I turned to face Aro so that I could explain everything to Edward. When I looked upon the face of the man, all I saw was regret. Maybe he was thinking of what happened between Edward and I or that I didn't tell my mate any of this because I was ashamed. Except I don't know what he was thinking but I knew that was what I was thinking. Before I opened my mouth my surrogate father opened his mouth as if he already knew what I was going to say.

"Go," whispered Aro before turning around and addressing the coven "you are all dismissed. _Leave_!"

I took Edwards hand in my own, knowing that doing so was causing more damage to the already growing situation. Whilst every vampire stood still, I raced towards the large, wooden doors but not without looking back. My eyes sought out Alec's eyes to see what he was feeling. All that reflected was darkness; I've never seen his eyes so black before. I don't know what he was feeling, maybe sorrow, hurt, rejection, _betrayal. _ It could be any of those but it still hurt to see those emotions cross over his face. As I watched him, he turned his back to me and left the room. I was close to tears but I wouldn't let anyone see them. Before I led Edward out of the room, my eyes flicked to Janes. Her face was contorted with rage and I knew that if I was anyone else I would've been dead. Without another word I fled from the hall with Edward close behind me.

OK so I know it's short, but it's a start! Again I'm truly sorry for not updating but I'm trying too. If you have any suggestions or comments you can just say so in the comment section and I'll hopefully be able to answer. I don't think you know how wonderful you all are!

Love you, Hannah


	6. Chapter 6: Time to face the music

I'm sorry, please don't shoot me! I am going to try and update soon!

Recap:

Before I opened my mouth my surrogate father opened his mouth as if he already knew what I was going to say.

"Go," whispered Aro before turning around and addressing the coven "you are all dismissed. Leave!"

I took Edwards hand in my own, knowing that doing so was causing more damage to the already growing situation. Whilst every vampire stood still, I raced towards the large, wooden doors but not without looking back. My eyes sought out Alec's eyes to see what he was feeling. All that reflected was darkness; I've never seen his eyes so black before. I don't know what he was feeling, maybe sorrow, hurt, rejection, betrayal. It could be any of those but it still hurt to see those emotions cross over his face. As I watched him, he turned his back to me and left the room. I was close to tears but I wouldn't let anyone see them. Before I led Edward out of the room, my eyes flicked to Jane. Her face was contorted with rage and I knew that if I was anyone else I would've been dead. Without another word I fled from the hall with Edward close behind me.

When I left the throne room, I led Edward to the outside courtyard. I knew that nobody would enter because Aro had given it to me as a birthday present many years ago. It had an array of different plants and animals. It was my version of _The Secret Garden._ There were many colourful flowers from peonies to roses, pansies to hydrangeas, sweet peas to lavender. In the middle of the courtyard was a beautiful willow tree that was fully grown. Under the canopy was a wooden bench. It was my favourite spot in the entire castle because it was were Alec had purposed to me. It was were I could find peace and quiet. It was the place were I could talk to Edward and not be disturbed.

I had tears brimming my eyes but I would not let them fall. I could not show weakness in a time like this; especially in front of Edward. He had caused me to much pain in my life and I didn't need anymore.

"_Oh honey if you only knew what was in store for you. You need to get rid of Eddie ASAP and go find our husband" said Hellen._

I still hadn't looked at Edward since we arrived in my garden and that had been at least ten minutes ago. I knew he was just begging to ask me questions but I wasn't prepared for them. All I wanted to do was go find Alec and cry while he held me. However, that wasn't going to happen until I had sorted out my past. I just hoped that he would understand and wouldn't get mad. I knew it was time to face my past instead of trying to run away. So I gathered up my thoughts, took a deep breath, and spun around. When I turned around I saw Edward standing at the edge of the willow branches just starring at me. It was rather creepy to be honest. I couldn't take it anymore, he just kept starring as if he couldn't believe that I was real.

"_Well no shit Bella! This is the man that you used to be 'madly in love' with. Last he saw of you was when he dumped your ass in the middle of a fucking forrest! He thought you had grown up, gotten married, and had babies; or, worse that you were dead! Not a fucking vampire" Hellen said sarcastically. _

*cough cough* "Edward? Are you all right? You look like you just saw a ghost.." I said attempting to joke but failing.

"Bella? My sweet Bella? How, wha-, wher-, I can't beli-, I have to tell my fam-, Charli- OMG!" Edward said, but it was like he was talking to himself more then me.

"Edward, just stop and breathe. I'm not going to disappear. Just take a moment and calm down for a second."

As I was saying this, Edward rushed towards me and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. It was too much and I din't like it at all. I had no feelings for Edward any more. So I gently pushed him away and guided him to the bench. I sat him down and looked into his eyes. They were still topaz but they seemed to lifeless.

" Bella? How is this possible? I thought you were dead! Charlie, Rene, my family, myself, and even the wolf pack have searched for years for you but we never found anything. We didn't want to think the worst but after a while that's all you can think of. It consumes you and eats away until you are nothing. We all finally accepted that you we taken from us but we didn't want to believe it. There's a grave site and everything! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! WHY BELLA, WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME!" Edward was in hysterics by the end of his rant. He was panting and had tears that would never fall in his eyes.

"Edward I will explain but I need you to understand something first." I stared at him for a moment expecting him to say something but he didn't so I continued. "I didn't leave you. You left me alone in a wet, cold, and darkening forrest. You, Edward, took my heart and ripped it out of my chest. You tore it to pieces that day and then trampled it when you left me by myself on the forrest floor. I'm grateful that you all looked for me, so thank you. Except, I will not apologize for becoming a vampire! It was not my choice but I am happy!" I told Edward, just hoping he would understand.

"How could you be happy! You have no more soul, no chance at starting a family. You won't see your children grow up and achieve all their goals and your dreams. You won't be with me!" Edward yelled.

"I don't want that Edward. I have never wanted that. I hated being human and I never saw the desire for children. However, I do have a soul! I don't believe in your crap about it not being there because I know it is there! If it wasn't I would not know what love is, or the meaning of family and friendship. I know I have a soul because I have an amazing father, a loving husband, and the best friend that I could ever ask for!" I shouted at Edward. "So how dare you of accuse me of having no soul when I have plenty!"

I must have caught him off guard because he just blankly stared at me. As if I had slapped him across the face. I guess in a way I had from my confession but he couldn't speak to me that way, not anymore.

"_You go girl!" cheered Hellen._

"..Hus-band?" croaked Edward.

"Yes, unlike you Edward I have moved on. I don't spend my days living in the past because it is exactly that, the past. I had to move on Edward, and you made that very clear when you walked out on me. I found my mate and I couldn't be happier. You might know him, his name is Alec. His sister, Jane, is my best friend. Without them and Aro, I don't know what would've happened to me. I love them with all my heart." I told Edward with so much passion.

"I don't understand Bella."

"And that's okay, all you have to do is have the knowledge that I have moved on. Now if you excuse me I need to go find my family. I will tell Heidi that you are staying and get her to help you. For now, we will leave it here. I will explain more at a later date when you have had time to process all this information. Please do not seek me out, I will find you." I said to Edward wishing he would abide by my wishes, but I have a feeling that it wasn't going to go how I had hoped.

As I left the courtyard I passed many vampires. They were all whispering to each other and would stop as I walked by. Unfortunately they were not all kind with their secrets and accused me of many horrid things. I never wished to be called a whore but it would seem that I was since I left the hall with Edward and not Alec. I need to sort this mess out as soon as possible because I don't think I could handle it anymore. I continued to walk to my destination with my head held high and with tears in my eyes.

I soon found Heidi and explained what I needed to have happen regarding the situation with Edward. She tried to fish information out of me but I wasn't going to tell her anything. The only person I needed to talk about it was with Alec. I needed for him to know what happened before anything was said or done. I just wished that Edward wouldn't tell Heidi any scarring information about my past.

Soon I found myself out side Alec and mines bedroom. I could hear two different voices coming for inside the bedroom. There were two voice and they were talking at the same time. I could only guess that it was Alec and Jane. One voice sounds hurt and angry while the other one was yelling. I just wasn't sure which voice was whose. I stood in front of the door trying to collect myself. I needed to go in there with a level head otherwise it might turn into a blood bath. Both of the siblings had a temper and when they teamed up, it was a deadly. I just wanted to walk away and cry but I knew I had to do this. So I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"_Well it's time to face the music; try not to die" Hellen said._


End file.
